Untitled
by Andrea.85
Summary: Sorry I can't think of title that goes. Kurt comes home late and he just a little horny, so he wakes Blaine up. :) One shot


_Hope you all enjoy. _

_Disclaimer:- I do not own Glee or any of its characters, I wish i did though.:)_

* * *

Blaine Anderson fell down on his bed, completely exhausted from his day at school. His life was so much better now that he didn't live with his parents. Plus living with his boyfriend was an added bonus. He pulled off his shirt, then got into bed. He liked sleeping with his shirt off now that he didn't have bruises constantly. Blaine rolled on his stomach and burrowed deeper into the covers, falling asleep quickly.

The curly haired boy woke up to the sound of footsteps coming closer to him.

"Blaine, wake up." Blaine groaned, but recognized the voice of his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel.

"I'm up." he said. "I'm up. What do you need?"

"In a word: you." he pulled Blaine up and kissed him soundly. The feel of the other boys lips on his made Blaine instantly hard.

"God, Kurt ." Blaine breathed against Kurt 's lips. "I need you."

"You got me, Blaine." Kurt climbed on top of the smaller boy. Their erections touched through their clothes and both moaned in pleasure. Kurt pulled his shirt off, then leaned down to kiss Blaine's neck. The brunet kissed his way down the curly haired boys neck, to his right nipple. He licked, then sucked on the hardened nub, evoking the most delicious sounds from the Blaine's mouth.

"More...please." Blaine moaned, grinding his hips against the brunets. "Oh god please." Kurt pulled Blaine's cotton pajama pants off, then his own.

"You look so hot right now." Kurt growled in Blaine's ear. "All hard and dripping, just for me. I could eat you, you look so good." Blaine jerked as his shaft pulsed with need. Kurt grabbed the lube from the bedside table and coated his fingers with it. He lowered his hand to Blaine's arse and slid one finger teasingly over his entrance. Kurt then pushed two fingers into the other boys arse, causing Blaine to arch up and cry out.

"You like that, huh?" Kurt asked, curling his fingers to press against Blaine's prostate.

"Yes!" He gasped clawing the covers and bucking up against the probing fingers. "More." Blaine wasn't always on the bottom, though he liked being fucked better then doing the fucking.

"Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me." He groaned. Kurt kissed Blaine, as he slowly removed his fingers from Blaine's entrance and positioned himself.

"Such language." he smiled, then thrust balls deep inside the curly haired boy. Blaine cried out and wrapped his legs around Kurt 's waist, keeping him still as he adjusted.

"You ok?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, and loosened his grip on Kurt , letting him move. He instantly pulled out, then thrust back in slowly. Blaine moaned softly and kissed the boy above him. Kurt kissed back and started up a slow, steady rhythm. It wasn't long before Blaine was begging for more. Kurt sped up his thrusts and wrapped his hand around the Blaine's pulsing member. Blaine arched up then thrust up into the hand around him, then back down to the cock filling him. Kurt felt his orgasm approaching fast so he doubled his efforts to make his boyfriend cum. Pre-cum was already dripping onto the taller boy's hand. It was hard for Blaine to focus on anything but that amazingly hot hand around him, and the hard shaft filling him to the brim. "Cum for me. You know how much I like to watch you cum." Kurt panted. Blaine groaned loudly as the first waves of orgasm hit him. White fluid spurted up between their bodies as the Blaine's anal muscles clamped down around Kurt 's cock causing him to shudder hard and draw Blaine into a heated kiss as he filled him with his seed.

"I love you." Kurt sighed, falling down on top of the smaller boy.

"Love you too." Blaine muttered sleepily. Kurt pulled out of him and rolled over. Blaine cuddled to him and closed his eyes. "I love you so much."

"Get some sleep, Blaine, mom and dad will be home tomorrow."

"I'm glad they weren't here now, or they would have found us. I was really loud."

"I like when your loud." The brunet kissed Blaine soundly. When he pulled back Blaine was asleep in his arms.

'Sleep tight, Blaine.' Was Kurt 's last thought before he fell asleep with his boyfriend in his arms.


End file.
